House Series Finale: HouseWilsonCuddy
by smo13
Summary: Imagine if this was how House Wilson and Cuddy ended. This is a follow-up to Chameron's finale. I marked it as Huddy, but really it has Huddy, wilson and sam, and Cuddy and Wilson. Enjoy!  not very good at summaries


The Best House Episode Evr! (Series finale) Script

Part 2: Wilson/House/Cuddy

Scene 1

(Huddy scene)

House: (in his head) Yes! Finally!

(Start theme song)

Scene 2

(End theme song)

Start: House on living room couch watching TV)

(Cuddy asleep in bed)

(Cuddy walks in wearing one of House's shirts

Cuddy: Hello.

House: Hi. You're late.

Cuddy: For what?

House: For work.

Cuddy: What time is it?

House: It's 10 o'clock.

Cuddy: Oh great! I'm gonna be late.

(Cuddy starts rushing to get ready)

(10 minutes later)

Cuddy: Ok, I'm ready. (pause) Wait a sec. Why aren't you dressed?

House: Because it's only 7. Why would I get ready now?

Cuddy: You're saying that you just made me rush to get ready only to realize there is still half an hour before leaving?

House: Yeah. Pretty much.

Cuddy: Anyway, we have to figure out a plan so the hospital doesn't know we're back together again.

House: Well, you could go to work on time and I could just stay home. Then no one will know.

Cuddy: (laughs) Nice try.

House: (mockingly) Darn! I thought it would work.

Cuddy: Although, I could go early. Then, you can come in a half hour late.

House: Fine with me.

Cuddy: Ok, then. How about some breakfast?

House: Sounds good to me.

(They make breakfast together and eat it)

Cuddy: (as walking out the door) Well, see you later.

House: (mockingly) Bye sweetie. See you later!

(Cuddy rolls eyes)

(Scene ends with Cuddy walking out the door)

Scene 3

(At PPTH, House is already there and has gone through differential diagnoses for patient)

(House leaves office)

(Heads to Wilson's)

(Walks in)

House: Hello, Wilson.

Wilson: Hi House.

House: (mockingly) Oh, you don't sound too happy.

Wilson: Well, yeah you see. There's this thing where-

House: I have something that will make you feel great!

Wilson: Let's just get this over with. What is it?

House: Cuddy and I slept together and I want to move in with her!

Wilson: Sounds great House, but I have to…. Wait, what? Does Cuddy know about this?

House: What? About the sleeping together or the moving in?

Wilson: Either one. Wait, you weren't hallucinating again were you?

House: No, I was not. Now, back to the moving in with her….She has no idea. (Jokingly) And don't you be the one to tell her.

(Long pause)

Wilson: Anyway, I have an even bigger problem. Sam wants us to elope in a week.

House: What? And you're surprised?

Wilson: Uh…yeah. Why wouldn't I be?

House: Uh. I don't know. (Voice gets louder right next to Wilson's ear) Maybe because you love each other. Also, I've known for months.

Wilson: Wait, seriously, how…wait a minute, don't answer that question. Back to loving, that's true. I mean, remember Chase and Cameron's wedding? Everyone was asking them about how it felt to be married again. I am kind of getting tired of that, too.

House: Well, good luck. I have to check on the results of the tests now.

Wilson: Thanks? I guess?

House: (yells as walking down hall) You're welcome!

(Wilson has confused look)

(Scene ends with him thinking about House, Cuddy, and Sam)

Scene 4

(Cuddy in office)

(House walks in)

House: Helllooooo, Lisa. Is it ok if I call you that now?

Cuddy: No, and how are you today House?

House: What do you think our relationship should be called? Huddy? Couse?

Cuddy: House, what are you talking about?

House: No, that would be a horrible. I mean it's just too long. (Pause) Do you mind if I call you Cuddles?

Cuddy: Fine, but only outside of this hospital.

(Pause)

Cuddy: Why, exactly did you come in here?

House: I need to cut our patients head open.

Cuddy: Uh…why?

House: For medical purposes.

Cuddy: All right, fine. Go run your test.

House: Wrong answer! And you just lost (really loudly) one million (quietly) bananas. This was a test to see if you would say yes to a procedure without a good reason just because we're dating.

Cuddy: Shut up! I'll see you later at my house.

House: See you then.

Cuddy: I'll see you then. Come around 10.

House: Ok…Cuddles (he says this really loud)

(Scene ends with House walking out of office smiling)

Scene 5

(Wilson on phone with patient)

(House walks in) (Hangs up phone)

House: I'm sleeping with Cuddy again tonight.

Wilson: Ok, great.

House: (seriously) I want to move in with her and tell people about our relationship.

Wilson: (seriously) Wow, House. It seems like you're taking this seriously.

House: That's my plan. (Switch to mockingly) (Pause) You're gonna tell her aren't you?

Wilson: Well of course I am. That is if you don't….tonight.

House: All right. Fine. I'll tell her tonight.

Wilson: Ok, good.

(Scene ends with House walking out with thinking face)

Scene 6

(That night in Cuddy's bed)

…

Cuddy: This is starting to feel normal.

House: Wow! (Pause, thinking about what Wilson said)

Cuddy: What?

House: Oh….nothing.

(They move to the living room couch)

Cuddy: No, it's something.

House: All right. (Sarcastically) I'm seeing a hooker.

Cuddy: That's not true. I know when you're lying. Come on, seriously, what's wrong?

House: (mockingly) Seriously, nothing.

Cuddy: All right. Then… do ya wanna go back to what we were doing?

House: Ok!

(Scene ends with them walking back to Cuddy's bedroom)

(You hear in the distance…

House: (seriously) I love you.

Cuddy: I love you too. (Scene end for real)

Scene 7

(Next day at PPTH)

(House walks into Wilson's office while he's with a patient)

Wilson: House, clearly I'm with a patient.

House: Don't care, he dying?

Wilson: Yes.

Patient: Wait, I am?

Wilson: Sorry, I was about to tell you, but then I got interrupted.

House: Still don't care. (To patient) I'm sorry. He's busy right now. He'll have to talk to you later. (Pushes patient away) Well, go on, out you go, bye! Have a nice day!

(He shuts door)

Wilson: What's this all about?

House: Something beginning with C and ending in uddles.

Wilson: What?

House: Oh, right. She only told me to call her that when we're at my apartment.

Wilson: Wait, this is about Cuddy?

House: (pause) I didn't tell her.

Wilson: House! You said you would!

House: What? You gonna tell her now?

(Wilson has a look on his face)

House: You are, aren't you?

Wilson: well, I said I would, didn't I?

House: Yes… ok, fine. You can tell her. Just wait until the end of the day. I can't see her tonight.

Wilson: All right.

(Scene ends with House and Wilson with expressions on faces)

Scene 8

(Cuddy trying to work clinic in order)

(Wilson walks up to her)

Wilson: Hey, you got a minute?

Cuddy: No, but what is it?

Wilson: It's about House.

Cuddy: What about him? (Gets concerned) Is he ok?

Wilson: yes, yes he's fine.

(Long pause)

Cuddy: Well…

Wilson: He um… he… he told me… he told me he uh (whispering) slept with you (small pause)

Cuddy: Your point being? I thought almost everyone know that?

Wilson: Well they did. (Pause) But there's more. (Pause) He…he told me…(more confidence, concerned-happy voice) He told me he wanted to move in with you.

Cuddy: (surprised) What! Seriously? I had no idea he was so committed.

Wilson: You know how House is. (Small pause) Wait, you already knew didn't you?

Cuddy: I've known for a while, but when did he tell you this?

Wilson: Yesterday, but I don't know how long he's been thinking that.

Cuddy: I still can't believe he still has those thoughts. I didn't know he was that committed.

Wilson: He also wants you guys to tell people about your relationship.

Cuddy: Ok, that I didn't know.

Wilson: Yes! Finally something that I knew first!

Cuddy: Huh?

Wilson: Never mind.

Cuddy: Anyway, wow, that's a lot really fast…He doesn't wanna get married does he?

Wilson: I don't think so. At least he hasn't told me that.

Cuddy: Good, because that would be moving waaayyyyy too fast for me.

Wilson: You do realize he actually wants this relationship right? It's now just another one of his games. He really likes you and probably loves you.

Cuddy: I know. He told me he loved me.

Wilson: Oh, so there, you see? He really loves you.

Cuddy: Are you sure about that?

Wilson: Yes.

Cuddy: Positive?

Wilson: Yes.

Cuddy: 100 percent?

Wilson: (yelling) Yes! I'm 100 percent sure he's truly in love with you!

(Wilson said this too loud and people start staring)

Cuddy: Ok, maybe I'll go home and talk to him tomorrow night.

Wilson: That would seem like a suitable choice.

(they smile at each other)

(Scene ends with them heading back to their work stations)

Scene 9

(That night…Wilson walks into apartment greeted by Sam)

(They hug)

Wilson: Hey.

Sam: Hey.

Wilson: How was your day?

Sam: You know the normal. Kids not wanting MRIs. Today was very normal. How 'bout you?

Wilson: Pretty normal. (Long awkward pause) House wants to move in with Cuddy.

Sam: Really?

Wilson: Yeah. I never thought-

Sam: (cuts him off) Wait! Why are we always talking about House?

Wilson: You're right. Let's strop. What do you say we have some time alone?

Sam: A GOOD time alone?

Wilson: Yes.

Sam: I'll see you in the bedroom in ten minutes.

Wilson: All right.

(Sam exits)

Wilson: Yes!

(Scene ends with Wilson running away happy to the bedroom)

Scene 10

(Wilson in office on phone)

House: My patient's still dying.

Wilson: What can I do about that?

House: I don't know. I was hoping you could tell the patient that she's dying considering that you're very compassionate.

Wilson: (pause) All right. I will.

(Long pause)

Wilson: So, you still planning on moving in with Cuddy?

House: Yes. Are you still planning on eloping with Sam?

Wilson: Well, I don't know. Before last night I didn't know, but now I'm 5,000 percent sure.

House: (thinking) 5000? That's not even possible.

Wilson: House, that's not the point!

House: No, yes it is. If it's over 100 percent (pausing thinking because he just solved the case) it's…impossible.

(He gets up and rushes out)

Wilson: (shouting) Where are you going?

House: (shouts back as walking away) To save a life!

(Scene ends with House walking away and Wilson says: "That's House. Yet another case solved…with...doctoooorrr…House!

Scene 11

(House and Cuddy in House's bed)

House: I saved another patient today.

Cuddy: Great.

House: How was your day?

Cuddy: Ok. Normal financial problems.

House: Why are we doing this?

Cuddy: Doing what?

House: Talking small talk.

Cuddy: You're right. We should stop.

House: We should.

(…)

Cuddy: Wait! Stop!

House: What?

Cuddy: Wilson told me something.

House: (mockingly) Which part the first or the second?

Cuddy: Both, but I already knew the first two, but he also told me about a third thing.

House: (half mocking, half serious) Damn! I told him not to tell!

House: So now you know.

Cuddy: Yeah. So is it true? You still want to move in with me and tell people about our relationship and live with me forever?

House: Yes. (Seriously) I really love you that much.

Cuddy: Ok then. You can start moving in tomorrow.

House: Great.

Cuddy: Now, should we go back to what we were doing?

House: Yes.

(…)

(Zoom in on House's phone. He didn't realize he forgot to hang up on Wilson.)

(Wilson smiles from other side of phone)

Wilson: He did it. He finally did it.

(He smiles at Sam and they go to their bedroom…)

(Episode ends with Huddy and camera zooms in with them holding hands)


End file.
